Marked
by tris1994
Summary: This story revolves around my Fallout 3 character Amber, while loosely connected to the fallout 3 game plot, it is still immensely independent. Critiques are welcome and any corrections with the setting in the Wasteland is highly welcome.
1. Chapter 1

In all her 18 years in the wastes, Amber didn't feel as horrible as she did in this very moment. Tied by her wrists, she laid in camp full of Super Mutants. Minutes before they hauled off some poor man, whose screams didn't stop until she heard a wet crunching. She doubted it wouldn't be long before the large brute guarding her went and did the same. She could see the hungry glances he was giving her, that stench of his filling the tent.

"Christ, please hurry the hell up so I don't have to put up with this!" She screamed in her head, pulling her legs in close as to cover her nose.

"Intruder!" someone had screamed not far off.

In mere seconds the entire camp was in an uproar. The mutant guarding her had left his post, having run into a sea of shouts and gunfire. She could escape now, but the likeliness of running successfully through a camp of speeding bullets while tied was unlikely. Even more unlikely was meeting someone or something that would untie her. So she was stuck.

"Great, just fucking great!" She cursed herself over and over, her mental argument having completely blocked out the rest of the world. She didn't notice when the gunfire ceases, or when light, not heavy, footsteps made their way to her location.

When the Lone Wanderer made it to the entrance he was greeted by a heavily dressed woman, muttering to herself. He possibly stood there for a full minute watching the spectacle until she noticed him.

When she raised her head, he saw the greenest eyes he's ever seen.

"Oh..." Amber had an unpleasant word to end that, but she decided for the future of her life, it would be best to play "proper lady".

"Um, hi?" It's all she had to offer, and she wouldn't blame the guy if he shot her right then for the dull comment. Or burn her. Maybe shoot a missile?

In fact the man had more artillery on him than any armory she could dream of. And he still had the strength to carry full packed pockets and a backpack.

"Hi, need a little help?" His voice, young and ignorant, was shocking to her. Despite the possibility they were the same age, that kind of innocence in any tone of voice was hard to come by in the Wastes, even in children.

"Would be nice." She muttered, still taken aback by his voice.

She held still as he grabbed a large knife from behind his boot and cut loose the ropes. At a closer inspection she was able to see the reason for his voice.

"Vault 101". His faded blue jumpsuit with yellow highlights in some way made her feel a pang of jealousy. She had heard about these people.

Living in some hole, they had escaped the horrors of this world and its men, living with clean water and plenty of food. She couldn't help but wonder what made them run from such serenity. But as she held her wrists and gazed at her tattoos, her own "perfect" past presented itself. She threw away any assumptions then and there.

"Will you be okay?" He had interrupted her train of thought, a look of concern on his face.

She caught his eye, and stood looking into a dark brown abyss. It's been months, possibly years since anyone has asked her that. The majority of people she's met either being Raiders or mercenaries interested in target practice. She looked down as to not show him watering eyes before nodding.

"You sure?" Despite his good intentions, this form of compassion had her on the brink of a breakdown. Had her wanting and yearning for true human contact, not the mere hiding and avoiding she had told herself she was content with.

She motioned her head towards a leather satchel and and the rest of her belongings in the corner. She still felt his gaze on her.

"Well, okay then. Wish you the best out there." He said, and he was out of the tent.

Even though more than anything she wanted to buckle down and cry, she willed herself to dress in her coat and headpiece, throw her satchel over her shoulder, tighten the buckles necessary to hold her her pistol and knife, and finally place her goggles over her eyes.

Then all of the sudden the stranger returned, his rushing in causing her leap back and scream.

"Woah! Sorry, you okay?" She wanted to yell at him, but kept it in and just shook her head up and down. What now?

"Look, do you have anywhere to go?"

She would have said yes, but her home, a dumpster not too far away, had been trashed when the Mutants and found her. It was actually an ideal place. Once cleaned out and cushioned, it was like her own metal encased world. The still staying smell concealed her own scent, but this morning she had dumbly left without checking first and opened her once secret world to a passing trio of Mutants.

She shook her head in response. For some reason, she couldn't lie to the guy.

"Okay then." He took something from his pocket, and scribbled on a piece of paper. Handing both to her after he was done.

It was a key, she was about to ask when he answered her.

"Look, I'm leaving somewhere real soon, and doubt I'll be making it back. Anyways there's this town, Megaton, I did some stuff for them and they gave me this house. Barely used the place and its best not to waste it, y'know? So, uh, here you go."

Amber stood in front of him, mouth open wide, clutching his gifts to her chest.

"What!?" She screamed. What was this? A joke? She couldn't believe him. No way in hell was he serious.

"Yeah, the piece of paper is for the sheriff, nice guy if you behave" He chuckled, possibly remembering some memory "Anyways give it to him, it's the deed and on the back I scribbled that you didn't, well kill me for it."

"Why?" She asked weakly.

He shrugged. "Dunno, you look like you've gone through hell. Maybe just trying to make up for humanities mistakes."

With that she leapt forward and hugged him. Startled at first, he then wrapped his arms around the weeping girl before she pushed away.

"Thank you, dear God thank you."

He smiled, touched her shoulder and led her out of the camp. At the entrance he quickly gave directions and took off one final time. She watched in silence, seeing his figure grow smaller and smaller before disappearing entirely.

She looked in the direction he had pointed, and for the first time in very long time she decided to trust again.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk there had taken her until nightfall, and any energy she had was on its last reserve. She had first been cautious of the robot, but the shaking of her legs made her move forward towards the gate and step in.

It was unlike anything she has seen in the Wastes. An actual community strung together with metal sheets and found wood. She saw as lights lit the path and a few people walked about, her presence unknown. She then laid eyes on the giant bomb that lay still lower below, and for a moment thought it was simply a statue. Then she realized who had time nowadays for making things like that. But nonetheless she began a slow descent towards it and the people gathered there.

Half ways down the path she was stopped by an approaching man with a rifle over his shoulder and a cowboy hat. Instinct told her to run, that he would shoot her. But the Strangers words of assurance held her firm.

"Well hello there young lady, welcome to Megaton." He said, a hint of a smile on his lips, but a questioning look in tow.

She nodded, and quickly reached into her sleeve where the deed was tucked away in a secret pocket. She handed it to him, trying to stop her hand from shaking.

As he read over it his look became sterner, and the grin disappeared. Finally he finished reading the back of the paper and brought his gaze back up to her.

"So, you have a name?"

She nodded.

"Care to share?"

She hesitated.

"Look, our friend who gave you this is trustworthy, but I'm not sure about you. So a name would be a great starter to finding out your character."

She nodded again. But before she could answer him the last of her strength was pulled from beneath her and she crumbled.

The world faded away in muted noises.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas barely had time to catch the new girl as she fell, her eyes rolling back. He was taken aback by how light she was, her figure was hard to figure out through all her clothing, he wouldn't have been surprised if the contents in her bag were heavier than her.

Stuck with no choice he hauled her up and began for the clinic, where no doubt a grumpy Church was grumbling to himself.

As he walked he ignored the curious looks of the residents, one would suspect since the arrival of the Lone Wanderer everyone would come to be accustomed to strange visitors. Instead every time that boy came waltzing through town towards his house, with more cuts and bruises than a beaten potato, the townsfolk would stop and stare. Hell, a few would even approach him with a small gift or two in thanks for the work he done. He wouldn't lie when he thought to himself that maybe a few stimpaks would be a nice gesture, but he never quite found the time for such sentimental things.

As he looked down at the brown haired girl whose face was smudged with dirt and god knows what else, he did feel his heart bleed a little. Sure he's seen his fair share of near broken souls of the Waste, but the gentleman in him couldn't help but curl his fists at the sight of a tattered woman. He tightened his hold on her as he walked into the clinic, the door slamming behind him.

"What the hell now?" Church yelled as he got up and turned to face Lucas.

"Got one for ya today, and must I say you are looking as cheery as ever." Lucas retorted, a smug look on his face.

Church gave one swift look to the girl in his arms, then motioned for the operating table. Lucas held her torso up and Church slipped the backpack off, and they both placed her gently down, short raspy breaths causing her chest to rise and fall. Barely.

"So is there a story or will I have to dissect her to figure everything out?"

"I'm guessing there is, she just came in and when I was questioning her she collapsed." Lucas shrugged his shoulders. "Good chance she's from the Wastes."

"No shit, did you smell her. You don't even have to do a reading on her to tell she's more radiated than that god forsaken bomb you let those nuts keep."

Lucas ignored that last comment. "Anything you can do for her?"

Church sighed and shook his head, turning and reaching into his desk. After grabbing a few tools he walked towards the girl and began to remove her scarf around her neck. After that was done Lucas took note of a choker like tattoo on her neck, a thick black line making an obvious mark.

After her jacket was removed with its ridiculous long sleeves, he saw more black bands on her wrists. And the reason for her sleeves he presumed, was a knife like contraption stuck to her left arm. Binded tight with buckles a large thing sword top that resided in a wire mesh that held it concealed. At its tip was a switch, he watched as Church flipped it and the sword sprung free, extending the girls arm a good 2 feet.

"Well holy shit, you see that?"

"I was in the room Church."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You think she's a bounty hunter or something?"

Lucas shook his head, "Nah, you think a bounty hunter would have money. That means food, does it look like she's been eating to you?"

" No, will admit though she does have good muscle mass. But by the way her ribs are poking out I guess she's been licking empty tin cans."

At that statement her opened her mouth where a scarred tongue lay, Church snorted.

"So, whats gotta get done and how much?"

"Well why was she in Megaton?"

"Looking for real estate."

Lucas looked as Church gave him a questioning look, and pulled the deed from his back pocket.

As Church read it over, Lucas explained more.

"I'm guessing its real, the way its written is the way he talks. And I'm sure she wouldn't have known about Rivet City. Kids been yapping away with Gob on that trip he was planning on."

Church nodded and handed the paper back.

"Well, for starters gotta hook her up on some vitamins asap. That's a good 20 caps a day, then the radiation, about 50 right there. And no doubt the cuts and bruises need cleaning, about 30 if you don't count bandages."

Lucas sighed, shaking his head and wondering where the hell he would find all that money.

"But," Church interrupted "Free considering the kid did send her here. Since he's started his holy crusade its been easier and cheaper for the caravans to get here. Will do this as a pass on of good will."

Lucas just laughed as Church practically pushed him out, wanting to start on his patient as soon as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Amber is six when she receives her first tattoo. She doesn't know why she's led to a dimly lit room, or why her mother is held back while crying, she only knows that her father is pinning her down as the settlements preacher slowly moves a pointed stick to her neck.

Pain. In that moment that's all she was determined to feel.

It was the fourth day in his mysterious patients recovery, and Church was pissed as hell.

He was sure she would have woken up two days ago, and now as the days dragged on his supplies grew thinner and thinner. As he slowly watched his supply locker grow empty, he regretted having decided to give charity. Charity wasn't going to refill his damn supply locker.

Crash. The sudden noise had forced him out of his usual brooding and when he turned he saw his once comatose patient now on the floor, a scalpel in her tightly gripped hand. Her eyes were wild with confusion, and sadly for Church they were laid on him.

Before he could even speak, she beat him to it.

"Where. The. Hell. Am. I!"

Every word she spoke was steady and hard, her once clouded eyes became clear and piercing, her stare on him unmoving.

"Woah! Okay, do us both a favor and put that down!" Church had his back up against his desk, and both hands up. But the girl wasn't moving. She still held the scalpel pointed at him, and her eyes didn't settle anywhere else. So what the hell was she doing?

Finally, "I'm in Megaton right?".

Church bobbed his head up and down rapidly.

"Oh my god, I am so sorr-" She had begun to lower the scalpel when all of the sudden the front door slammed open.

"Hey, Doc? You busy right now?"

Gob walked in unknowing, but it was too late. Amber had seen him and disgruntled looks, and before anyone could do anything, she had thrown the scalpel straight at his head while letting out a blood curdling scream.


	5. Chapter 5

It took awhile before the screaming would stop, and during the whole time Gob simply stood there apparently unaffected by the girl who almost took his eye. If he hadn't moved as quickly as he did to the right, the Doc would have a screaming girl from the Wastes and a raging ghoul to deal with.

When she did stop though, she simply stared at him while Church inched closer and closer to the girl. When she noticed Church she jumped up and slammed herself against the wall, clattering supplied on the shelves to the floor. Church swore under her breath as Gob gave him a side glance then returned his gaze back to the girl.

"Your not gonna try to eat me?" Her voice was soft, barely audible even.

"Do I look like I'm gonna?"

She paused. "The last one did..."

"That there lady," Church interrupted "was a feral ghoul."

"Feral?"

Gob and Church stared at each other thinking the same thing. Everyone knew, well most knew, that feral ghouls and well, just ghouls, were different. The way the girl acted made her seem like a vault dweller. But Church saw the weapons she had and knew her diet and malnutrition didn't exactly go with the clean water and plentiful food stories he heard.

"Hello?" she asked, still backed up against the wall.

"Ah yes, you see ghouls are poor souls-" Church cast a cocky smile over to Gob who just folded his arms and looked away "are victims of radiation and some lose their minds in addition to physical attributes." Church held in his laughter. But by the girl's hard set eyes, it seems his charade didn't succeed.

"Ok, look, you possibly just ruined a lot of crap worth a lot of caps. So could you please sit down and stop moving for fuck's sake?!" Church asked at last, his patience tested to the extreme.

The girl cast a quick look to Gob before she walked to the examining table she had just fallen off of and sat. So as Church picked up his equipment while grumbling and swearing under his breath, Gob and the girl simply watched.

Finally, "Why are you here?"

Gob replied "Me and the Doc get the same stimpaks from the same caravan. Just here to pick it up."

"Oh, well, sorry about, um-" She swirled her fingers in circles "-that."

"Whatever. Ain't nothing new."

A sad look overcame her, but she persisted.

"What's your name?"

"Gob, you?"

"My name? Well, it...its Amber. Amber Crystaline."

A small silence stood before Church came and kicked it down.

"And mine name is Church, since your so damn interested in the man who saved your ass!"


	6. Chapter 6

The commotion at the clinic left a bright image within Amber's memory. After Amber had helped a slightly angry doctor retrieve his equipment from the floor, she managed to say a final apology and goodbye to Gob as he made his way to the door with a few Stimpaks in hand. All he had done in response was a quick chin nod, which she had hoped meant her earlier outburst had been forgiven.  
When all was set and good, Church, after thoroughly ensuring a scalpel wouldn't be pulled on him again, returned her things. Amber had barely noticed that her coat and hood were off, but when she did she felt extremely relieved when her arms and neck were covered again. Despite the heat in the Wasteland she felt overly exposed without being fully clothed. Habit she guessed was to blame.  
As he handed her her weapons and bag, he explained to her the treatment she had received during her recovery. That was another thing she hadn't noticed. The constant need to puke and inner burning and skin itch were gone. Weeks from irradiated water and food had accumulated to a breaking point where she nearly died, that and utter exhaustion and malnutrition. With firm instructions, he gave her two RadAways, and a strict diet to go along with it.  
Sighing he finally gave her instructions to the house she had been graciously given by the man she now knew to be called David. Giving thanks, she cautiously left the clinic, opening the door to a new place both fascinating and scary.  
The air was cool yet humid, the sky black and dotted with stars that up until now had been her only companions. And as he gaze fell upon Megaton, she nearly forgot how to breathe. When she first arrived, she merely observed with hazy and lidded eyes. Now awake and with energy to spare her attention went from the brightly lit lights strung like spiderwebs to the various metal buildings that reflected like gentle waves. She could imagine the town in the daylight, when every detail was in view. Stopping herself she then made her way to the house, stopping frequently on the way to observe closed shops and the bomb that lay in the centre of town.  
At the door she barely believed this to be it. It was huge, like a giant metal box it was intimidating and she could only fathom the wealth of her saviour. The Sheriff had mentioned he did something for the town to receive this place in return. Had he descended from the skies with food and water?! When it was morning she had to inquire about David, his character was still foreign to her and these unanswered questions were going to keep her up.  
With her grip on her bag tightening, she took a deep breath and turned the key. A quick look to Megaton from behind her shoulder and she was in.  
It was moments later after the door had closed with a *click*, was another earth shattering scream heard from within.


End file.
